Kaillera
thumb Basícamente el kaillera es un programa que te permite conectarte a varios servidores, en los cuales puedes crear una sala para jugar con tus amigos imaginarios. Las putas normalmente suelen jugar Street fighter 3 pero el resto de gente suele dedicarse a jugar beat em ups o algun otro juego de peleas QUE NO SEA EL PUTO STREET FIGHTER 3! Para entrar a los servidores de kaillera primero necesitas un emulador. Hay bastantes emuladores como el dificil de configurar y useless MAME, el GGPO o el Winkawaks. Este ultimo es el mas usado por los usuarios del GDN (en donde nos encontramos tu, yo, ellos y nosotros) Como todo programa puto amo. El kaillera tiene una gran gama de errores. Entre los que se encuentran que el jugador con el que estes jugando no se mueva, que el juego tenga varias anomalias, que salga que tienes over 9000 paquetes volando por ahi o que simplemente venga rafael a lagear tu juego POR QUE NO QUIERE QUE TE PASES DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS BAAAAAAAAAW. A continuación se hablara un poco de los juegos gays que algunos usuarios del GDN actual juega. Marvel vs Capcom A que este lo conoces. Tercera actualización del juego X-men vs Street fighter, en el cual finalmente ponen a personajes de todo el universo capcom contra los pendejos OP y cheaps de marvel. Los jugadores mas destacados en este juego son Cutboy, Scrawt, Hector y Spamdude (los ultimos 2 pelean a base de spamear un mismo poder lololol) Se penso en hacer un torneo de Marvel vs Capcom. Pero debido a que nadie presta atención, el torneo quedo en el olvido, este juego es el más jugado en el GDN, ya que más de la mitad lo juega. Final fight (A.K.A The Villero) Beat em up muy cutre en el cual, por cambio de guión, usamos a Scrawt (Guy fuera del GDN) Cutboy (Cody fuera del GDN) y Eggers (Haggar fuera del GDN) para pelear contra una horda de villeros que amenaza el GDN y que secuestraron a Theyona (aunque tiempo despues, Theyona se proclamo transexual asi que por censura, debemos rescatar a la hermana de Religion15) Increiblemente. La trama inventada es muchisimo mejor que la historia original. Respecto al gameplay. No hay mucho que decir, salvo que hay fuego amigo, asi que si te enfadas con tu compañero, puedes golpearlo hasta matarlo como buen puto amo. The king of fighters (95,96,98,2002,2003,2020,2012,2195 etc) Juego de peleas jugado principalmente por argentinos CHE LOKO ESCOGETE A RUGAL KE TA RULETEADO. Resulta ser que se empezo a jugar por esa razón. Mas tarde se empezo a jugar a nuevas versiones del juego hasta que se hiso un juego memorable que requiere mucho tiempo (y tutos en taringa) para dominar. Actualmente los únicos que juegan el KOF son escroto y cutboy. Entre los personajes mas usados se encuentran: 'Rugal' CHE LOKO ES RUGAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Iori' Emo con el pelo rojo que tira fuego morado. Normalmente lo escoge cutboy por que TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SE JUEGAN COMO IORI 'Yuri' No. No es el genero de anime de lesbianas. Es la puta favorita de Scrawt. En las versiones de KOF 99 para arriba, yuri esta NERFEADA (segun Scrawt) Pues si esta nerfeada en esos juegos no me imagino como era cuando estaba bien. En las primeras versiones de kof/Art of fighting. Cuando derrotas a yuri con un poder se le rompe la ropa y le puedes ver sus TETAS. Y ahi van los pajeros a spamear el fuego morado de Iori. 'Ryo' Hermano de Yuri y fan de Ryu. Se juega igual que Ryu asi que no hay mucho que decir 'Terry' Tipico gringo, segun todos es el PERSONAJE MAS CHEAP DE TODOS (solo superado por rugal) increiblemente solo cuando scrawt lo usa dicen que es cheap. Entre sus frases memorables estan: OKAY, ALRIGHT, STAND UP, ROCK U, FUCK U, VIVA MEXICO! 'May lee' Personaje de broma de las series super sentai (estilo power rangers.....mas precisamente el puto amo kamen rider) tiene dos modos, el modo normal que solo sirve para spamear su combinacion de ataques y el contraataque y el modo heroe en el que todos sus ataques estan OP pero no se puede cubrir, su ataque mas memorable es el DOUBLE KICK! (si conoces de kamen rider, ese es el ataque mas poderoso de keith) Dungeons and Dragons: Shadow over Mystara Beat em up con toques de RPG. Empiezas el juego y debes elegir una clase, esta la ladrona (se parece mucho a sheik....) el enano (un pirata YARGH. Es el personaje con mas vida y con mas ataque pero es el mas lento) la elfa (esta buena, viva las minifaldas yay) el guerrero (personaje mas basico pero es de los mas necesitados por que su ataque es descente y puede aguantar oleadas de ataques enemigos) el mago (el mejor personaje aunque tiene menos acciones que el resto) y el clerigo (si no juegas en una partida por kaillera mejor no uses el clerigo) Pues si se juega con 2 personas es muy divertido, empiezas el juego y despues de elegir tu clase y matar a unos goblins te dan la opcion de ponerle un nombre a tu personaje, y sigues matando putas y encontrando secretos, armas y putas gratis. Mas adelante llegas a la cueva de rafael the inmortal (A.K.A the lagger) y despues de la pelea contra el. Le puedes decir adios a la partida POR QUE SIEMPRE EL JUEGO SE DETIENE EN THE LOST WORLD POR EL LAG (1 palabra, MAGIC JACK).Se ha logrado avanzar hasta una escena plageo de la escena del mushroom de megaman x4 donde vas subiendo escaleras. Pero rafael siempre consigue vengarse. Garou: Mark of the wolves Otro juego de peleas de los putos de SNK, por si no lo sabes so newfag, Fatal fury en japon se llama Garou denzetsu. Es el ultimo juego de la saga y es un juego en respuesta al MALDITO STREET FIGHTER 3, por lo tanto tenemos movimientos plageados como el parry (JUST DEFENSE) el estilo de los personajes muy estilo ANIMU, aunque con este juego puedes pegarte un VIVIO por su sistema de batalla rapido, fluido y sus peleas muy a lo Dragon ball Z y gracias a dios no tiene el puto sistema de cancelaciones de kof (CANCELAR LA CANCELACION QUE CANCELASTE PARA CANCELAR UNA CANCELACION PARA CANCELAR UNA CANCELACION) 0=Street fighter Alpha 3 No jugaremos Street fighter 3.......PERO SI EL ALPHA 3 Y PUNTO. A este juego solo juegan Scrawt y Cutboy (actualmente) y se dedican a hacer peleas epicas (Akuma vs Karin) algo muy lulz implementado en este juego es cuando ganas un round trabando al enemigo te sale la frase CHEAP, haciendo referencia a que eres un kofero de mierda y que nunca pasaras de aprenderte a hacer el oculto de Iori. Hyper street fighter II Street fighter II definitivo. Tiene OVER 9000 SHOTOS, debido a que salen TODOS los personajes en sus diferentes versiones, asi podemos tener a Ryu version Super turbo vs Ryu version Champion edition. Este juego nunca se toma enserio, los jugadores se ponen a relacionar personajes de street fighter con los del GDN asi podemos descubrir que Eggers es un obeso (E.HONDA) que a ebermed le gusta morder orejas (Balrog) y que Webo/Dan/Random nigger le gustan los trajes militares (M.bison) SNK vs Capcom: Chaos Quizas el juego mas mierda que hemos jugado. Es un wannabe de su contraparte. Capcom vs SNK 2000. Usamos solo a un personaje (en CvS 2000 podemos formar nuestro grupor por niveles. Si no has jugado a CvS2000 te jodes por que nos da pereza explicar su sistema, si quieres saber búscalo en google) después de unas peleas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Oliver no sabe jugar a juegos de peleas, que los personajes de capcom estan mas nerfeados que Yuri en kof 2002, QUE YURI NO SALE EN ESE JUEGO JODER!!!!!! Que esta balanceado como la mierda, y que SNK no sabe de street fighter y le puso a Evil Ken, Violent Ken (LMAO) simplemente DO NOT PLAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!! Captain Comando (A.K.A Neo Villero) Beat em up, usamos a captain cutboy y su escuadron de violadores de villeros futuristas para derrotar a neo villero, que ha revivido despues de varios siglos y aora quiere llenar el GDN de villeros nuevamente. Entre lo nuevo esta la incursion de gore, vomito, semen y que tus personajes sean cortados a la mitad cuando mueren, o que te violen (literalmente) .........................................mencionamos tambien que juegan Street fighter 3??